


Better Than Ice Cream, Stranger Than Fiction

by a_lanart



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: consci_fan_mo, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-06
Updated: 2010-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 02:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for consci_fan_mo 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	Better Than Ice Cream, Stranger Than Fiction

**Author's Note:**

> written for consci_fan_mo 2008

**Title:** Better Than Ice Cream, Stranger than Fiction  
 **Author:** A Lanart  
 **Fandom:** Torchwood  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Characters/pairings:** OFC's, (Jack/Ianto)  
 **Disclaimer:** Aunty Beeb owns the Whoniverse,  
 **Summary:** Ianto is a knight in shining armour, which leads to a discussion over ice cream.

~*~

Better Than Ice Cream, Stranger than Fiction

*

Olwyn Roberts was not having a good day. First of all her friend Menna had to cancel their lunch date as she'd sprained her ankle rescuing a cat from a tree, then she'd missed the bus to take her to the shops so she could get some things in for her now housebound friend and now one of the shopping bags had just split meaning she had to chase tins of tuna fish amongst other things down the pavement. She sighed as she repacked the bags, she didn't have far to go before she reached Menna's flat at least.

"I believe this might be yours." The voice was male, Welsh and sounded like it was smiling. Olwyn looked up to find a tub of Haagen Dazs being held out. Damn. It *would* have to be the ice cream.

"Er yes, Thank you." She took the tub off the man and went back to her repacking expecting him to lose interest and leave. He didn't. Instead he crouched down on the other side of her mound of shopping, produced a carrier bag from somewhere and started to help. It took a lot less time to get it sorted with the extra pair of hands and Olwyn found herself feeling rather grateful to her knight in shining armour. Before she could open her mouth to say anything though, he stood up, brushing off his knees as he did so.

"Will you be able to manage?" He asked. She smiled up at him. He had very blue eyes, she noticed, and the cutest nose.

"I'll be fine, thanks. It's not far now." He nodded in reply and strode off down the road. Olwyn stared at his retreating back wondering why a man dressed for the city would be in suburban Cardiff this late in the morning, and especially why he would be rescuing harassed middle aged women with shopping problems. She shook her head, and smiled; he was obviously what her mam would have called a 'nice boy' just before wishing aloud that Olwyn would bring one of them home instead of the 'weirdos' that she did.

She reached Menna's flat without further incident and was pleased to see her friend was managing to hobble around without too much discomfort. She quickly put the shopping away and the kettle on before taking the ice-cream out into the main room with 2 spoons.

"Ooh Haagen Dazs! And my favourite!" Menna was positively drooling, and Olwyn had to laugh at her.

"You very nearly didn't have it. It had to be rescued by a very helpful young man in a suit. No idea who he was. Had lovely eyes though." Olwyn settled next to Menna on the sofa, the ice cream between the two of them. They dug in with relish.

"Oh that'll be Ianto Jones from the ground floor flat in the big house." Menna waved her spoon in the air in the direction of said house. "Our Lowri has a thing about him," she added. Olwyn smiled,

"I'm not surprised. If I was 10 years younger *I'd* have a thing about him." She had to agree, Ianto Jones had been very... decorative.

"Wouldn't do you any good," Menna replied through a mouthful of ice cream. "He bats for the other side."

"Pity."

"Mind you, his boyfriend's cute enough to make anyone want to head in that direction." Olwyn hurriedly swallowed her mouthful of ice cream to ensure she didn't choke as she tried to giggle and eat at the same time.

"Really?" She gasped.

"Oh yes. You must have seen him around. Works for Torchwood."

"Torchwood?" The name was familiar to Olwyn but she couldn't immediately place it. Probably one of those silly government departments with posh names. Menna proceeded to disabuse her of that notion.

"They're the ones with the flashy black Range Rover that has the blue lights." She said, and Olwyn instantly knew who she meant. It seemed everyone in Cardiff had had a run in with that car, even if it was just parked outside a coffee shop.

"Oh, them! So, cute... and works for Torchwood... oh you mean Captain Hero, the one with the teeth and the coat!" She grinned, happy to have pinned down the identity.

"That's the one." Menna confirmed before stabbing at the softening ice cream with her spoon.

"They make one delicious looking couple." Olwyn mused, her spoon paused halfway on its journey to her mouth.

"Mmmm," was the only answer she received, but it sounded like an agreement.

"Better than Haagen Dazs?" She asked, indicating the rapidly decreasing level of ice cream in the tub between them. Her friend grinned, and tapped her on the nose with her spoon.

"Nothing's better than Haagen Dazs, or not when it's shared with friends at least." As Menna took another mouthful, Olwyn couldn't help but chuckle.

"You are *so* predictable, Menna. Bet you one thing though..." She waited for acknowledgement.

"What?"

"You'd love to be a fly on Ianto Jones' wall when Captain Hero comes a-calling."

"Too bloody right I would, and I'm sure you'd want to join me."

"Menna!" Olwyn tried for shocked and failed dismally. Instead she settled for giggling like a loony half her age.

"Well you would."

"Who wouldn't?" She agreed. "Apart from that grumpy old sod at number 35, of course." Olwyn had had a run in with him a time or two and didn't have a good opinion of him.

"We'd have to sell tickets." Menna had put down her spoon, and was grinning.

"The queue would be down the road."

"*And* round the corner." They both dissolved into fits of laughter at that, and nearly knocked the ice cream onto the floor. Eventually they managed to get themselves under control again, and Olwyn wiped the tears of laughter from her eyes.

"You know, I hope I don't bump into either of them again. I don't think I could look them in the face without blushing." She said, though she was hoping she would get a sneak peek from a distance now she knew who to look out for.

"I'm sure they'd be too busy saving Cardiff from the scum of the universe to notice."

"Scum of the universe? You make them sound like intergalactic superheroes!" Olwyn steadfastly tried not to start laughing again. If she did she doubted she'd stop before the entire tub of ice cream had melted. Menna looked defensive, though she was still grinning too.

"And what's wrong with that? Though I do know that Ianto Jones is a local boy."

"Captain Hero definitely isn't local, but I doubt he's an intergalactic superhero all the same." Olwyn sighed.

"No..."

"Wouldn't it be lovely if it was true though?" A girl could day dream after all; even if she was really too old to be calling herself a girl anymore.

"Don't be so daft! Gorgeous, swashbuckling aliens saving the world? Never going to happen. Not in Cardiff."

"I suppose so." Olwyn knew Menna was right, but she did like a bit of fantasy in her life so she couldn't help adding, "Still, you know what they say..."

"And that is?"

"Truth is stranger than fiction."


End file.
